The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a propulsor hub and, more particularly, to a structurally efficient integral weight balance approach for a propulsor hub.
A compound helicopter may include an airframe, a main rotor assembly and a propulsor assembly. The main rotor assembly is typically operably disposed at an upper portion of the airframe and may include coaxial, counter-rotating main rotors. The propulsor assembly could then be operably disposed at the tail portion of the airframe.
In order to operate efficiently and predictably, the main rotor assembly for a non-coaxial helicopter is weighed to be balanced evenly about its hub. Typically, such weight balance is achieved by adding weighed elements to the central portion of the hub itself. However, since the weighed elements are at the central portion of the hub, the amount of added weight can be significant and thus results in a relatively heavy rotor assembly.